UNC: Hostile Takeover
Helena Blake, a high-ranking member of a criminal cartel, has asked you to eliminate two of her unpleasant compatriots. Their bases are located in the Han and Dis systems. After eliminating them, meet Ms. Blake in the Fortuna system for a reward. Acquisition Once Shepard becomes a Spectre, Obtained one of two ways. A Person of Interest, the first name given to this assignment in your journal, can be acquired by decrypting a computer console in the C-Sec academy (in the office next door to Chellick). Note, however, that this will require you to have at least Decryption Rank 9 (Hard Decryption). Or Helena Blake, who will be near the Emporium in the Financial District and will call the Commander over. Walkthrough Mission Briefing When spoken to, Helena Blake will explain that she is a high ranking member of a criminal cartel and wants two crime bosses and their operations eliminated. They're red sand dealers who trade any defaulting customers to batarians as slaves, a business practice of which Blake disapproves. Once they're dead she will manage their organization "more tastefully". *If you choose "No. I won't do it." you get 8 Paragon points, but Blake will still give you the coordinates. *If you choose "I'll do it." or "Not a problem." you get 2 Renegade points and the coordinates. The crime bosses - who are not named - are located on two different planets. The first is found on the planet Mavigon of the Han system in the Gemini Sigma cluster. The second is on Klensal of the Dis system in the Hades Gamma cluster. Mavigon Base The base on Mavigon is located on a high cliff in the southeast corner of the map. The base itself is defended by three heavy turrets. Take these down at a distance, or lower their health and then take them out on foot for more exp. Remember that Mavigon is a Level 2 Cold Hazard so be careful when exiting the Mako and watch the bar in the lower right hand corner of the screen. Once you are in clear, enter the base. The base is a science station layout so the entryway is clear. Once in the entryway move to the hallway to the main room, save your game if you wish. The main room holds 5 mercs, 2 Snipers, and the Crime Boss. Usually, the first ones coming at you are a couple of krogan mercenaries so hold your squad back until they have been dealt with. There is plenty of cover around so use it to your advantage and eliminate the enemies. The crime boss has a habit of hunkering down behind the bunker wall defense structure at the other end of the room so you may have to move around in order to get to him. Once they all fall head to the back and in the two rooms in the back you will find some goodies. The room on the right holds three crates, and two med kits, while the left room holds two, including a wetware kit. Once you have collected your reward head back out and return to the Normandy to take out the next base. Klensal Base The base on Klensal is located near the center of the map near a Platinum Deposit. The exterior of the base is defended by 6 mercs, two snipers are in towers above the battlefield. Take them before the rest, then focus on the other mercs. Once you have taken them all out move into the base. This base here is a mine so move down the entrance tunnel and onto the first landing. The base itself has the same amount of mercs as the base on Mavigon, 2 snipers, 5 mercs, and the Crime Boss. The center of the mine as usual has crates all around it. Find cover where you can, near the entrance is a good spot because of the lack of being flanked. Just watch your right. Once you have taken care of the cronies, the crime boss here will usually stay behind the large crate near the tunnels at the back. Use anything you can to get him out. Once he falls move to the tunnels. The left tunnel has a drill still in it so it is inaccessible. The right one however holds three weapons lockers, and a med kit. On your way out grab the three crates that are spread around the main chamber. Once everything is in hand, head out and back to the Normandy for the final part of this mission. The crime boss can sometimes spawn inside the rear wall near the two lower tunnel entrances. Biotic power singularity will successfully pull him out of the wall, and though he may remain unanimated, you can kill him and complete the mission. Amaranthine Base Once the bases are cleared, head to the planet Amaranthine of the Fortuna system in the Horse Head Nebula to find Blake. The base itself is in a crater at the south of map. Once you enter the base, the two story type, and open the first door, Blake will be standing there. She will thank you and assure you that the gang will now restrict itself to gambling and smuggling illegal technology, crimes that aren't worth your trouble. You can choose to accept Helena Blake's reward, which results in you being escorted out of the facility and the door locked behind you, attempt to arrest her, in which case she and her mercenaries will attack you, or try, with a high Charm (10+ Paragon) or Intimidate (8+ Renegade) score, to convince Blake to disband her gang permanently. If you chose one of the disbanding options then tell her you are going to arrest her, you can get the morality points and still get to kill everyone. If you choose to attack, more exp, then that last thing she will say will be, "A pity. Neutralize the Spectre." At that point a purple barrier will erect preventing you from shooting her immediately and block your access to the interior until you shoot it out. The defenses are the same here as the other two bases, save for Blake instead of the crime bosses. Use the cover just ahead of the door to take out all the mercs. A dialogue box will show saying that Helena looks up at you, smiles from a pool of her own blood, tries to say something and then chokes on said blood, and dies. Move around the compound and pick up the various containers around the place. You can still loot the complex even if you convince Helena to break up the organization. Mass Effect 2 Consequences *If you persuade Helena Blake to disband her gang, she will be in Afterlife Club on Omega as a social worker and will thank you. *And if not she will join Aria's organization. Enemies *Alliance Heavy Turret *Crime Boss *Helena Blake (Optional) *Mercenary *Mercenary Sniper Category:Assignments Hostile Takeover Category:Mass Effect